Williams Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Observation Begins AM Morning Jett: "KIM IS A FOUR-EYES!" Kim: "Hey, stop making fun of me, Jett. What is wrong with wearing glasses?" John: "HUGO WALKS LIKE A GUY WHO DRANK ALCOHOL!" Hugo: "What did you just say?" Josephine: "MATT IS A GUY WHO F**KS HIS MOTHER A LOT!" Matt: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Jett: "Hey Miss Yoshi!" Josephine: "You are ugly!" John: "And a lady!" Yoshi: "Just eat your breakfast. I made a hearty and healthy oatmeal for you." Josephine: "Yuck!" John: "No way, Miss Yoshi and Satoko's a fat belly!" Yoshi: Let's pretend it's mummy plasma...with some honey!" and Yoshi ignore the insults and try to get the triplets ready for school Satoko: "Sit down and eat your breakfast! You have to go to school." John: "I don't like oatmeal." Satoko: "I'm afraid that you guys better hurry up, the bus is going to be here in five minutes!" gathers Josephine's Shimmer and Shine lunch bag and backpack, Jet's Paw Patrol backpack and lunchbag, and John's Top Wing backpack and lunch bag and then leads the kids out the door puts the triplets on the bus to kindergarten Petunia: "Bye, kids. See you this afternoon." Josephine, John and Jett: "Bye mommy!" jumps off the bus school bus drives away taking the triplets to kindergarten Talk with Mom Jo: "I sat down and had a chat with Petunia after breakfast." Hugo's Occupational Therapy Jo: (interview) It was time for Hugo, who was born with cerebral palsy, to have his daily occupational therapy. The triplets arrive home from kindergarten Observation Continues John: "Hey, Miss Yoshi! Can Mario ride you to Princess Peach's castle?" Yoshi: "John, I am not a dinosaur! I am a human being!" Parent Meeting House Routine and Rules Naughty Platform Satoko Goes Into Labor Satoko: "HELP! MY WATER BROKE!" Petunia: "Oh, my god. Somebody call an ambulance!" races to the phone and dials 911 Yoshi: "Satoko needs an ambulance quick! She's going into labor!" Satoko gives birth to a child new child, named Toshio, yawns Satoko: "Honey, look!" cries looks at his newborn nephew Hugo: "Now I am an uncle." Satoko: "Right, you are." Josephine: "If you ask me, that baby looks ugly." Jett: "And stupid." John: "And not to mention...retarded." Satoko: "Be nice to your new nephew, please. He was born ten minutes ago. He is so tiny...so helpless and fragile. He needs a mommy's love and care. Josephine, you are an aunt...Jett and John, you are now uncles." Welcome Baby Party neighborhood hosts a Welcome Baby Party for Satoko and her newborn son as soon as the Williams family arrives home {we see family, neighbors, and close friends gathering} see a banner reading, "Welcome Prince Toshio", paper laterns, string of white lights, red paper flowers decorating the porch, the garden and the backyard the buffet table, there is pasta, wontons, potstickers, wontons, tempura, chicken teriyaki, edamame, shrimp tempura, snack for kids, sushi, onigiri, California rolls, sandwiches, Asian salad, and spring rolls the beverage station, we see mineral water, green tea, coffee, lemonade, cherry soda, Japanese tea, milk, and sobe {on the favor table, there are favor bags filled with Prince Toshio dollars and treats, tea favor bags, kimonos, fortune cookies and chocolate gold coins] the dessert table, there is sushi candy, cupcakes, a cake, cookies, cake pops, and konpeito candy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Birth Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts